


Top Shelf

by GinForInk



Series: Dorm Room Shenanigans [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dry Orgasm, Lots of Sex Toys, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, roommates with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinForInk/pseuds/GinForInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing accidentally tips over a box his roommate had hidden on the top closet shelf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Shelf

Yixing had just spilled peppermint tea on his bed sheets, which meant that he was now standing on a chair, reaching into the very top of his lightless dorm room closet, struggling to reach the box on the top shelf with his spare sheets, because like hell he was about to do laundry. 

The problem with trying to grab the box was that Junmyeon’s dresser was in the way. And he’d ask Junmyeon to come clear the top so he could stand on it, but Junmyeon was asleep on his bed, and Yixing figured that would be rude. For someone so persnickety and prematurely middle-aged, Junmyeon really did not know how to keep his side of the room clean. He didn't even know why his box of sheets would even be on Junmyeon’s side of the closet. He leaned too far on the chair, and just managed to grab the edge of the sheets box before flying with a screech onto the floor. The box of sheets, and about five other boxes fell right on top of him. 

“Yixing? You ok?” Junmyeon murmured sleepily.

Yixing couldn’t answer. He was too busy blinking stupidly at garish, hot-pink dildo that had just rolled into his hand. “Uh…I’m…” He sat up a little a looked around. That. Was a cock ring. And what was probably a vibrator, if the odd shape was anything to go by. And a matching set of handcuffs, a blindfold, and a ball gag. His fingers tingled oddly. He felt a little light-headed. He’d figured his uptight, blushing, straight-edge, mom-of-a-roommate was an uber-vanilla virgin. “Junmyeon, I just knocked a bunch of stuff off the shelves.”

“That’s ok. Room’s a mess anyway.” 

Yixing grabbed the pink dildo in one hand, and a fair-sized baby-blue vibrator in the other, along with the cock ring, and stood up. 

“So I thought you were totally straight-laced.”

“Huh?” Junmyeon rolled over and opened his eyes.

“But I’m pretty sure I just knocked down a bunch of sex toys. Are these all yours?”

Junmyeon’s froze. His jaw locked up a little as he took a deep, bracing breath. “Ah. Um. Some of those were. Um. Gag gifts,” he squeaked, “because people like to, um, tease me, because I act really flustered. About…sex stuff.” His face flushed deeper and deeper. 

Yixing smiled. “Junmyeon, you’ve walked on me fucking Kris from down the hall twice, and I’m pretty sure I’ve masturbated with you in the room before—” Junmyeon’s eyes bugged, “—so I really don’t care if you have a bunch of sex toys. I’m just surprised.”

Junmyeon sat up slowly, one hand clutching the blanket to his chest as if he was naked and not wearing a full set of pajamas for an afternoon nap. Yixing turned the vibrator on and nodded appreciatively at the feeling of double motors, one towards the base and the other at the angled tip. Junmyeon visibly flinched and then hid under the covers. “Turn it off, please, god, turn it off. I’m so sorry.” 

Yixing flicked through nine more settings, trying not to laugh, until it finally turned off, and peered around the floor. A giant, ¾’s empty bottle of lube. Yixing picked that up, and the cock ring, and then stared at the ball gag and hand cuffs for a moment before leaving them there. He walked to the head of Junmyeon’s bed. 

“Dude, come out here. It’s ok.”

The blankets whined and stirred, then a very red Junmyeon pulled them slowly back down over the top of his face. Yixing held up the possibly very expensive blue vibrator. “How many of these were gag gifts, and how many did you buy yourself?”

Junmyeon blinked, obviously unsure of how to proceed. “Does it matter?”

“It’s pretty hot, and I’m curious.”

“And if I don’t want to talk about this anymore?”

“Did you buy the handcuffs and gag ball? Seems a bit counter-productive for masturbating.”

“No,” Junmyeon whined. “Those were a gag gift.”

He seemed frozen, hands clutching the edge of the blanket as he watched. 

“How’s the battery life on this thing?” Yixing asked.

“Good.”

“Huh. Do you mind if I use it?”

Junmyeon sat up a little further, still bright red and very uncomfortable looking. “That would probably be unsanitary since I usually use—”

“I meant on you. Can I use it on you?”

Junmyeon stared, stunned, for a whole five seconds. Yixing waited patiently, giving Junmyeon what he knew was an enticing smile, dimple out. “Wh-why?”

“You’re hot and I want to make you feel good? Have you ever had sex before?”

To his surprise, Junmyeon nodded. 

“Are you ok having sex with me and these toys?” 

Junmyeon gulped and sat up. His blanket fell into his lap. His two-piece pajama set had cats all over it.

“Nice outfit.”

“Thanks. They’re the cat’s pajamas. Ha-haaa,” he shot half-hearted finger guns at Yixing, who snorted.

“Junmyeon, please?”

“With you? My roommate?”

“Roomies with benefits? You know you want it. Toys feel better with someone else’s hands on them.”

Junmyeon sighed aggressively and rubbed his hands over his face. “Fine. Ok. Yes.” 

Yixing immediately walked back to the scattered array of sex toys and added two fleshlights, a bullet vibrator, and a handful of condoms to his collection. “Options,” he said, then threw the stuff on the bed and pulled his shirt over his head. Junmyeon squeaked. He shuffled backwards as Yixing climbed onto the bed to straddle his thighs. “Kiss me?” 

Junmyeon nodded and then leaned forward tentatively, eyes flickering down to Yixing’s mouth and back up to his eyes. Yixing leaned down and brushed their lips gently together, kissing quickly but sweetly to get Junmyeon warmed up. Junmyeon gripped the blankets tightly in his lap, eyes squeezed shut, and kissed back. Yixing kept at it until Junmyeon made a very tiny noise up high in his throat, and then crawled backwards between Junmyeon’s legs and pulled him down the bed so he could push him back against the pillow. 

Junmyeon went, scrunching his eyebrows and staring at the ceiling looking a little lost. Yixing started unbuttoning Junmyeon’s shirt from the bottom, petting his hands up the abs he’d seen so many times as Junmyeon changed. “It’s criminal how you cover all this up with polo shirts and sweater vests,” Yixing murmured, lowering his mouth to kiss between the top gentle slopes of his abs. 

“Would never wear those two things at once,” Junmyeon muttered, pouting and flustered. Yixing looked up to see his head turned sideways, the back of one hand on the pillow and the other covering his mouth. Yixing followed his hands further up and finished unbuttoning the shirt, throwing it open and pressing a kiss to Junmyeon’s sternum as high as he could reach. He sat up and enjoyed the view, Junmyeon spread out and very red under him, then rubbed a hand across Junmyeon’s slightly stiff dick. Junmyeon’s abs tensed beautifully.

He flicked the vibrator on and watched Junmyeon’s eyes flutter, saw his breath catch a little, felt him harden abruptly under his hand just at the sound, and then whimper in embarrassment. 

“I don’t know why you’re so flustered,” Yixing said, one thumb petting steadily over Junmyeon’s dick through his pants, “You’re really hot like this.” 

“I’m really hot all the time,” Junmyeon muttered grumpily. Yixing laughed, then lowered his head to lick Junmyeon’s abs. They were every bit as delicious under his tongue as he’d imagined. He put the vibrator humming lewdly down on the bed, and worked Junmyeon’s pants and underwear off each of his legs, dipping in to kiss reassuringly along the insides of his thighs. Junmyeon squirmed and reached out for the humming vibrator, then brought it up to trace gently against one of his nipples. His breath came out strained in a soundless moan, chest tensing. His dick hardened rapidly under Yixing’s gaze.

Yixing grabbed the lube and tried not to drool.

Junmyeon jumped a little when the cap popped and his eyes slipped open to watch Yixing coat his fingers in lube. Yixing grabbed his dick and pumped. Junmyeon dropped the vibrator as he gasped. “You sure you’ve had sex before?” Yixing said. “You act like a virgin.”

“Yes I’m sure,” Junmyeon snapped. 

Yixing snickered and then trailed one hand down to Junmyeon’s ass to trace a fingertip around his hole. Junmyeon pulled his legs up to give him more room, knees spreading. Yixing thrust a finger inside him, then blinked, surprised by how loose he was already, and immediately added another finger. “Do this recently?” Yixing asked. 

Junmyeon turned impossibly more red. “Yesterday. Shut up.”

Yixing giggled. “What did you use?” He scissored his fingers. 

“Pink one,” Junmyeon sighed, eyes slipping closed as Yixing thrust steadily, twisted and scissoring and watching Junmyeon twitch. 

“We’ll use the blue one today then.” He reached searchingly upwards until Junmyeon gasped and arched, then added another finger and really played with that spot, stroking and circling. 

“Oh god. Can’t reach that with my own fingers,” Junmyeon said. He writhed, arching and kicking like he’d like to move, but his hips stayed locked tight and steady. “It’s so good,” he whined breathlessly. His muscles rolled beautifully beneath his skin. 

“Gorgeous,” Yixing murmured, and Junmyeon whimpered in response, his dark eyes sliding open slowly to stare almost demurely back up at him. “Hand me the vibrator.” 

Junmyeon rushed to give it to him and nearly smacked him in the face with it. Yixing grabbed it and slicked it up, still humming against his palm on the lowest setting. “Ready, baby?”

Junmyeon nodded.

Yixing placed the tip of the vibrator against Junmyeon’s hole and watched him shiver and grip the blankets. “So hot, Junmyeon,” he murmured. Junmyeon huffed out a quick breath with a soft plea. Yixing pushed the tip gently past the rim, and then sped up as he sheathed it in him. Junmyeon’s spine arched irresistibly as it slid in, upper body tensing even as every muscle from his waist down relaxed further. He moaned lowly, eyes shut tight. Yixing pressed the button on the base and flicked through two more settings till Junmyeon’s breath came quickly and Yixing could see his toes curl, then pressed it deeper and twisted till it angled against his prostate. 

Junmyeon moaned frantically and twisted on the sheets, eyes shut tight. Yixing leaned forward and kissed his way up Junmyeon’s neck till he reached his ear and bit gently at the shell. Junmyeon gripped his arms. “How fast does this usually make you cum?” Yixing murmured into his ear. 

“Few minutes. Yixing, please,” 

“Can I put the cock ring on you?” Junmyeon whined and shuddered, and then nodded. It took a minute of searching around the rumpled sheets, but he found it eventually and then slid it down over Junmyeon’s cock. 

Junmyeon gasped and bucked up into Yixing’s hand. Yixing indulged him for a moment and stroked him, but then pulled away and got off the bed to get his pants off, sighing in relief as they let go of his aching dick. Junmyeon reached down and clicked the button at the end of the vibrator until the tone of the buzzing changed, harsh and then soft in waves, and lay there shuddering and getting used to it. He grabbed one of the fleshlights and slicked up his dick. Yixing watched with a hand jerking himself off as Junmyeon pushed the fleshlight down onto his dick, moaning quietly. 

“Do you usually get off using two toys at once?” Yixing asked, throat feeling a little tight. Junmyeon just nodded and Yixing reeled. He remembered wondering if Junmyeon ever even got turned on with the way he seemed to shy away from anything sexual, and now he was naked and moaning, shamelessly getting off in front of his roommate with a small fraction of his toy collection. 

He climbed back onto the bed. Junmyeon didn’t slow down or even open his eyes until Yixing kissed the corner of his mouth, then he opened easily with a groan, melting against him. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

Junmyeon focused in on Yixing’s face and breathed deeply, one small hand coming up to cup Yixing’s jaw. Yixing shivered at how easily intimate it was. “Y-yeah. Want you in me.”

Yixing felt a punch of arousal through his dick and grabbed the lube again. Junmyeon’s eyes drifted closed as his hand started working the fleshlight again, eyebrows pulled together. He made another small, wrecked noise. 

Yixing reached down between his own legs and thrust his fingers into himself. He groaned and dropped forward, resting one hand beside Junmyeon’s head to steady himself. Junmyeon opened his eyes. “Huh? Aren’t you,” he stopped to breath. “Aren’t you fucking me?”

“You’ve got more than one vibrator, dude. I don’t want to miss out.”

Junmyeon groaned and threw one arm over his face. “Not sanitary,” he said, but it didn’t disguise the way his breath hitched.

“You do sanitize these things, right?”

“Of course!”

“Then I don’t have a problem with it if you don’t.”

Junmyeon whispered “ok,” and Yixing grabbed the bullet, clicked it on and up a few settings, and thrust it up into himself. 

He dropped down into his elbows, resting his head against Junmyeon’s chest and adjusting to the tantalizing buzz throbbing inside him, just shy of his sweet spot, horribly teasing. Junmyeon stroked soothingly over his back and into his hair, scratching and pulling gently. Yixing sat back against the sheets, shifting in small circles to try to edge the pressure up higher onto his prostate. The motion just intensified the frustrating buzz right on the edge of his prostate. Yixing felt himself moaning high and desperate in his throat and cut it off quickly, flopping back down over Junmyeon. 

“You ok?” Junmyeon asked, which was a funny question with his breath so short and his eyes so glazed over.

Yixing snorted. “I could—hnng. I could ask you the same.” He took a few deep breaths. His dick ached for heat and friction. “I’m ok. I can work with this. You ready?” 

“Yeah.”

Yixing carefully pulled the blue vibrator out. Junmyeon moaned and clenched as if trying to keep it in himself. It pulled free and he whimpered, speeding up with the fleshlight. Yixing shakily pulled a condom on. “Slow down and wait for me, baby.” Junmyeon whined but slowed, hand jerking shallowly.

“Are you close?” Yixing asked, pulling Junmyeon’s hips up onto his lap.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon said, “The cock ring. It’s intense.” 

Yixing lined up and slowly pushed in. Junmyeon’s hand stilled completely and he keened high in his throat, punctuated with short gasps. He let go of the fleshlight and gripped Yixing’s arms. Yixing flinched a little. Junmyeon’s hands were small but strong, and he bet those handprints would bruise. 

“Fuck,” Yixing muttered, pressing until he bottomed out and then sagged and stared up at Junmyeon, who was blinking at the ceiling, his mouth hanging open, heaving breath into his lungs. 

“Tell me when to go,” Yixing said.

“Ok. Go.” 

“What, already?”

“Yes! Go!”

Yixing pulled back and thrust in, slow to test, and Junmyeon’s head tipped back. “Please, Yixing. Please please please please pl- oh god. Fuck.” He trailed off into breathless whimpers as Yixing started thrusting heavily into him. 

“How’d you get so sexy?” Yixing asked. Junmyeon turned his head and hid a smile in the pillow. 

He picked up speed. Junmyeon cried out and tightened down a little, and Yixing hissed and pressed his hips higher for an easier angle. A well-aimed thrust brushed across Junmyeon’s prostate, and he jerked and sobbed. 

Each thrust rocked the vibrator inside Yixing right onto the edge of his sweet spot, a constant little not enough that intensified the hot pleasure on his dick. He moaned and leaned down, flicking his tongue over one of Junmyeon’s nipples, who writhed. His hands clutched at Yixing’s hair, pulling. Yixing moaned and moved faster, trying to hit Junmyeon’s prostate with every thrust. 

“Yixing… you have to…help me.” 

Yixing reached down and grasped the abandoned fleshlight, pulling it in time to his thrusts. Junmyeon choked and cried out, thrashing against the pillow. Yixing pulled his face off his chest and pressed soft kissing to Junmyeon’s gasping mouth who pressed wetly back. “You’re ok, baby,” Yixing murmured. 

He let Junmyeon’s head drop back to the pillow and concentrated on keeping a rhythm with the distracting buzz in his ass telling him to just drop everything and fuck himself open with a dildo. There were tears tracking down Junmyeon’s face. His hips bucked shallowly into the fleshlight as Yixing pounded into him. 

“So beautiful,” Yixing murmured, pushing his free hand under Junmyeon’s shoulder so he could grip it for leverage. Junmyeon spasmed and shook, gasping in breaths of air, his entire body tightening and arching, shaking. 

“Let me cum.” He sobbed harder. “Please, let me cum. Yixing!” 

“You can cum, baby. Do it.”

“Cock…ring.”

“You’ve never cum through a cock ring before?” Yixing panted. “That one won’t cut you off. Hold tight and wait for it.” 

“I can’t. I can’t. Please, Yixing.”

Yixing chuckled evilly, while panting, and sped up the rhythm, sliding hot and heavy over Junmyeon’s sweet spot with every thrust. “Can’t, honey. My hands are busy.” Junmyeon squirmed, hand a blur on the fleshlight. Frantic moans dropped from every breath. Yixing sucked hard at one of his nipples. Junmyeon shoved his own forearm into his mouth to muffle his scream. He arched one last time and then came with his body strung too tight to even breath, limbs trembling in Yixing’s hands. 

Yixing let go and put his other hand under Junmyeon’s shoulders too, using the leverage to rock into him fast and deep, chasing after him. Junmyeon groaned and whimpered, his hands grasping the back of Yixing’s upper arms, tight enough to leave more bruises. Yixing came as he twitched with oversensitivity, and rocked slowly through it, letting Junmyeon’s squeezing muscles milk it out of him. 

The vibrator let him come down slowly, ears ringing, the delicious buzzing ache close enough to his prostate to tease even through his orgasm. 

“Yixing,” Junmyeon gasped, “Yixing, cock ring, please, just, please, oh my god, fuck Yixing, please.”

Yixing looked down to where the fleshlight was dripping lube down Junmyeon’s dick and tugged it off gently. Junmyeon’s eyes rolled back in his head for a moment. The cock ring was keeping him angrily hard. 

“You came dry,” Yixing murmured. 

“Fuck, Yixing, please help.” Junmyeon’s voice broke. Yixing pulled the cock ring slowly up and off, watching Junmyeon’s mouth fly open in a silent scream as his spine twisted. As soon as it was off, Junmyeon went limp, panting heavily. Cum flowed weakly out of his slit. 

“Wow. That ring was tighter than I thought,” Yixing said. Junmyeon slapped at his arm. Yixing lay down beside him and watched him recover, snuggled up against his side. Junmyeon tipped his head against Yixing’s and caught his breath. They lay there cuddled up sweaty and sticky for so long that Yixing was worried he’d fallen asleep. 

Junmyeon stirred. “Is your vibrator still on?”

“Yeah. Feels good. You want to go round two?”

“Hell no. I won’t be able to do this again for another few days. That hurt.” 

Yixing put his head up. “Good hurt?”

Junmyeon smiled and nodded. “Definitely good hurt. I fucking loved it when you used me like that.” 

“Sweet, innocent little Junmyeon, all grown up,” Yixing murmured, sitting up to grab the pink dildo and the other fleshlight. “I want to go round two. Could you help me out?”

Junmyeon blushed but nodded and waited as Yixing lubed up himself and the dildo, and then pulled the vibrator out of himself. “Here,” Yixing said and handed him the dildo. He slid the fleshlight easily over himself and spread his legs to Junmyeon could angle the dildo correctly.

It was simple and steady, Junmyeon thrusting expertly right against his prostate and the fleshlight’s ribbed interior catching under the head in just the right way. Junmyeon leaned up and kissed him deep and slow until he came with a gasp into the fleshlight. 

Yixing lay boneless and sated as Junmyeon cleaned up all his toys and put them back on the top shelf. 

“You made me miss class,” Junmyeon said when he returned with some wet wipes. “I hadn’t missed class yet this year. It started ten minutes ago.”

“Shit, dude. I’m sorry.”

“Worth it,” Junmyeon said with a smile. “Now can we use your bed? My sheets are destroyed.”

“Oh. Well see, that’s the thing. I spilled tea all over my sheets. That’s why I was digging around in the top of my closet. I guess I could sort through all the sheets I knocked onto the floor?”

“You do that. I’ll go take both sets of our sheets down to the laundry room.”

“Are you serious?” Yixing said, getting off the bed quickly so Junmyeon could strip the sheets off it. “You’d do my sheets for me?”

“Of course,” Junmyeon said. “It’s not like it takes much time. I like doing laundry.”

“I do not understand you,” Yixing said, “But thank you so much. Those sheets were never going to get washed if it had been left up to me.

“You’re lucky I’m here looking out for you, roomie,” Junmyeon said with a smirk. “Maybe we can set up an exchange of favors. You fuck me whenever I ask, and I do your laundry.”

“Holy shit. What’s the catch?” 

Junmyeon turned around with his arms full of sheets. “My libido might be a lot for you to handle.”

“I won’t let you down, dude. Just do my laundry and we have a deal.”

In the following weeks he discovered that it was, in fact, a lot for Yixing to handle, but he still never managed to regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback!
> 
> Come visit me at [tumblr](http://ginforink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/Ginforink).


End file.
